Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a configuration of flexible connections between a movable part and a fixed part of a lens driving module with OIS means and, more particularly, to a configuration of plastic flexible connections jointly or integrally formed with the movable part and/or the fixed part.
Description of the Prior Art
It is an issue to be addressed for people skilled in a field of optical image capturing technology to reduce or eliminate a hand-shake impact of an image picture from a photographer during a photographing action. Optical image stabilization (OIS) technology is rapidly developed and now has become a primary hand-shake correction technique. The OIS technology can prevent image quality from getting worse caused by software correction and its lengthy process time. Recently, a common magnet scheme is proposed to be used in the OIS technology. The common magnet scheme employs a set of common magnets to drive two sets of coils to move a lens assembly along an optical axis direction and directions perpendicular to the optical axis so as to attain purposes of auto-focusing and hand-shake correction.
FIG. 1A is a schematic side view of a prior-art lens module provided with OIS means utilizing the common magnet scheme. FIG. 1B is a schematic top view of the lens module. Several metal suspension wires 16 connect with an upper metal spring 18 to connect a movable part 12 and a fixed part 14 of the lens module. The movable part 12 includes a lens module, auto-focusing coil and a set of magnets except for the upper metal spring 18. The fixed part 14 includes an OIS coil plate, a printed circuit board and a base. The metal spring 18 is used to restore an original position of the movable part 12 when a photographing action is completed. The metal suspension wires 16 are used to support the movable part 12 on the fixed part 14 and provide electrical connection between the auto-focusing coil and the printed circuit board. The prior art lens module has some drawbacks, for example, the metal spring 18 easily becomes plastic deformation and may generate resonance. The more separate parts of the lens module also make its manufacturing process become complicated.
It is desirable to address the above drawbacks for the lens module with OIS means.